


Miracle

by cold_flame



Series: Undeniable [41]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Gen, winry loves both of her boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24812908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cold_flame/pseuds/cold_flame
Summary: Based off the very last scene in OP 5 of Brotherhood
Relationships: Alphonse Elric & Edward Elric & Winry Rockbell
Series: Undeniable [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792303
Kudos: 2





	Miracle

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the very last scene in OP 5 of Brotherhood

It was a warm summer morning. At this time ten years ago, they would've been playing out in the field, Ed taunting her and running away when she showed any signs of anger, with Al giving her secret apologetic smiles behind his older brother's back before chasing after him.

She looked down at the sleeping boy in front of her. Although, he wasn't so much a boy as he was a young man still growing into himself. He changed so much, grew up so much. But, he's still the same little boy that simultaneously frustrated and awed her with his talent and determination. His hair, still so smooth and baby fine underneath her fingertips, shone in the morning sunlight like silk-spun gold. It was almost as if he were some kind of god or angel sent from heaven to save everyone…to bring her dysfunctional, and frankly, strange family back together again.

His cheekbones were much more pronounced now, more angular, but still possessing the sweet roundnessfrom when he was a child. His scrawny form was getting leaner and more muscular every day, and it amazed her that she had to look up at him. Even in personality, he was still the same little boy she grew up beside, as earnest, stubborn and selfless as ever. She brought her hand to stroke his cheek softly, but refrained from touching him when he stirred, sighing softly. He groaned lowly and shifted slightly, putting his hands underneath his cheek. She smiled tenderly, feeling her fondness for this boy grow. She felt as if her heart just grew 3 more sizes. She held so much love and passion for the sleeping young man in front of her that she was afraid that her chest might burst open.

She brushed a few golden tendrils away from his face, relishing the peaceful, content look on his face. She could swear that she had never seen anything more beautiful, excluding the day he finally came home. It'd been a few weeks since then, and she was pretty sure the stupid grin hadn't left her face.

"Amazing, isn't it?" She heard a husky voice behind her.

"Yeah, it is," she whispered, not looking away from the sleeping figure in front of her. Sheheard uneven footsteps get closer until a shadow appeared next to her. She finally broke her gaze to meet the even gold ones and her heart nearly stopped at his expression. He was just standing there, with the most tender look she'd ever seen on his face, his normally hard topaz eyes so bright and open with unfaltered love, and a small, sweet smile that literally lit up his features. It was very different from his usual scowl or indifferent glare.

"Did you need something, Ed?" she asked breathlessly. She became entranced by Al's sleeping face again, his breathing deep and even, although it appeared he would be rousing soon. She decided that she'd been staring at him long enough and she didn't want him to get freaked out when he awoke. She quickly leant down and brushed her lips as feather light as possible across his smooth forehead, not hearing the quietly muttered "Not anymore" from behind her. It didn't matter anyway. They both had all the miracles they would ever need right here.


End file.
